User blog:JustDavis/If New Rules was in JD2014-Days Wiki
(Classic) (Extreme Version) |nogm = 2 each (Classic/Extreme) |mc = |pc = Green (Classic) Pink (Extreme) |gc = Red (Classic) Light Green (Extreme) |lc = |alt = Extreme Version |pictos = too many |kcal = |dura = |nowc = |audio = |perf = Laura Ferretti (Classic) Arben Kapidani (Extreme) }} "New Rules" by Dua Lipa is featured on . It also has an Extreme version. Appearance of the Dancers Classic The coach is a woman. She has a pink hair which is supposed to represent Dua Lipa. She has glasses and green and black shirt. She also has blue pants. She also wears shoes. She has earrings and bracelets in order to make the Just Dance Fans to like the routine. Her glove is red. Sometimes her hair looks like a hat, a cap, or a tissue. Extreme Version The coach is a hot man, which called by many people "a daddy". He wears glasses and pink sweater. He wears jeans and a bracelet on his left hand, which was the Classic coach's one. His glove is light green. Newrules coach 1.png|Classic Newrulesalt coach 1.png|Extreme Background Classic The background looks like color-land, and has a lot of colorful zaps inside. It is green and sometimes darker. Extreme Version It is reused from the Classic routine, because Ubisoft were lazy. The only difference is that the background is orange instead of green. Gold Moves Classic The Classic routine uses 2 Gold Moves: Gold Move 1: When "I do, I do, I do" is sung, cross your arms by putting the right one over the left one, and them open them. Gold Move 2: When "You're gettin' over him" is sung, stretch your arms out and put the right one over the left one. This is the final move of the routine. Newrules gm 1.png|Gold Move 1 Newrules gm 1.gif|Gold Move 1 in-game Newrules gm 2.png|Gold Move 2 Newrules gm 2.gif|Gold Move 2 in-game Extreme Version The Extreme routine uses 2 Gold Moves: Gold Move 1: When "You ain't gettin' over him" is sung, throw your right arm to the back while you lift your right leg, as if you're slapping a thug. This move is performed as if Dua refuses to a boy to date her. Gold Move 2: When "You're gettin' over him" is sung, put your right arm down. It was supposed to be the final move of the routine, but because the coach is laying at the ground, then it isn't. Newrulesalt gm 1.png|Gold Move 1 Newrulesalt gm 1.gif|Gold Move 1 in-game Newrulesalt gm 2.png|Gold Move 2 Newrulesalt gm 2.gif|Gold Move 2 in-game Trivia *It is the fourth Dua Lipa song to be in the series, the first was Blow Your Mind (Mwah) from Just Dance 2018, the second one was No Lie from Just Dance Unlimited, and the third one was One Kiss from Just Dance 2019. It is irony because it is her second song in Just Dance 2019. *The words "drunk" and "And if you re under him" are censored. This really caused the fans to be confused because they thought only "under him" will be censored. *Both the Classic and Extreme routines were revealed on the same day, making New Rules the second song to have both routines revealed on the same day, after Where Are You Now?. *''New Rules'' was referenced by Ubisoft in the ESRB label of , in which the following lyrics were cited: "You know you're gonna wake up/In his bed in the morning".http://www.esrb.org/ratings/search.aspx?from=home&titleOrPublisher=Just%20Dance%202019 *The Classic coach of appears in one of Nice For What s postcard.File:Postcard niceforwhat002 thumb.png Gallery Game Files Newrules cover generic.png|''New Rules'' Newrules cover online kids.png|''New Rules'' (Kids Mode) newrulesalt_cover_generic.png|''New Rules'' (Extreme Version) newrules_cover_albumcoach.png| album coach (Classic) newrulesalt_cover_albumcoach.png| album coach (Extreme Version) tex1_64x64_m_dfe7d341c2231209_14.png| album background newrules_banner_bkg.png| menu banner (Classic) newrulesalt_banner_bkg.png| menu banner (Extreme Version) Newrules cover 1024.png| cover (Classic) Newrulesalt cover 1024.png| cover (Extreme Version) NewRules 950.png|Avatar (Classic) NewRulesALT 961.png|Avatar (Extreme Version) Newrules pictos-atlas.png|Pictograms(Classic) postcard_newrules002.png|Postcard postcard_newrules002_thumb.png|Postcard (without logo) In-Game Screenshots Newrules jd2019 menu.png|''New Rules'' on the menu Newrules jd2019 load.png|Loading screen Newrules jd2019 coachmenu.png|Coach selection screen Promotional Images Newrules teaser.gif|Teaserhttps://www.instagram.com/p/BoeyC02n25z/ Behind The Scenes Newrules bts.png|Behind the scenes Newrules cover online kids.png|Unedited cover Others Newrules thumbnail uk.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (UK) Newrulesalt thumbnail uk.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (UK—Extreme Version) Newrules thumbnail us.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (US) Newrulesalt thumbnail us.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (US—Extreme Version) Videos Official Music Video Dua Lipa - New Rules (Official Music Video) Teasers New Rules - Gameplay Teaser (US) New Rules - Gameplay Teaser (UK) New Rules (Extreme Version) - Gameplay Teaser (US) New Rules (Extreme Version) - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Gameplay New Rules - Just Dance 2019 New Rules (Extreme Version) - Just Dance 2019 Behind the Scenes New Rules - Behind the Scenes (US) New Rules - Behind the Scenes (UK) Site Navigation es:New Rules tr:New Rules Category:Blog posts